He's Coming
by PhantomWreck
Summary: Wyatt's coming into the past to fetch his wayward brother ... at all costs. Rated for cursing, PG13
1. The Life & Times of Chris Perry

**Disclaimer:** Charmed is not owned by me.

**Summary:** Wyatt is coming to the past to fetch his wayward brother … at all costs.

**The Life & Times of Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell**

Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell was born to parents Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His immediate family included Victor Bennet, his maternal grandfather, and aunts Phoebe and Paige. He also had an elder brother, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper Halliwell/ Matthews, were the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful witches in the world. Leo Wyatt was an Elder, a Higher Power who lives 'Up There'. Formally the Charmed Ones' whitelighter, he fell in love with Piper, and breaking all sorts of rules, they married, and had a son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the twice-blessed son, a being stronger than the Charmed Ones.

Growing up, Wyatt received all the attention of their family, and he was left aside, alone in the shadows. Wyatt frequently tried to bring his brother into the tight-knit community of their family, but Chris, knowing it was useless, pulled into himself.

He grew up in neglect until one time, when he was fourteen, he committed suicide. Wyatt was away on a school trip for two weeks, and the first day he left was when Chris killed himself.

Chris had orbed to a deserted building halfway across the world and slit his wrist. His parents and aunts did not notice him gone, while his grandfather was away at his apartment in Colorado.

When Wyatt returned, he noted the absence of his brother, and using the bond shared between the two of them, he discovered the corpse of his brother. Healing did not work on the dead, and Wyatt took his brother 'Up There' and demanded the Elders find a way to bring his brother back to life. Even though the Elders greatly respected the twice-blessed child, and knew Chris was even more powerful than Wyatt, they could not bring back the dead. Wyatt took the case up to the Tribunal, where they recognized the impact Chris had on the coming war; they summoned an Angel of Death, and brought him back to life.

At this point of time, Wyatt had already gained total control over the underworld, and decided that it was time to start his plan. He gave the demons the information on where the Charmed Ones would be alone, and killed each of them one by one. When Piper was attacked at the Manor, Chris was there, and he watched his mother die in front of him.

It was only until later that Wyatt's involvement in the Charmed Ones' murder was discovered by Chris, who realised that Wyatt was trying to brainwash him. Chris runs away, and is unable to do anything while Wyatt slowly conquers the world.

Wyatt, on the other hand, is worried about Chris' disappearance, and due to some false news that Chris released, believes that Chris had been captured by the Resistance, a group of people dedicated to overthrowing Wyatt, and everything he believed in.

That there is no good or evil, merely power. Chris had actually joined the Resistance, and due to the fact that during his stay at Wyatt's headquarters, he knew many of Wyatt's plans.

He, led the Resistance against Wyatt's forces, and managed to save Australia from Wyatt.

Here, became the Resistance's headquarters. The Resistance rapidly grew in numbers, following their victory over Wyatt, and their families were brought to the Headquarters, where they lived.

Chris slowly rose up within the Resistance and eventually he was made a Council member. The Council was a group of eleven people, and they were the top brass of the Resistance. They were the ones who assigned missions, and helped keep the peace in Headquarters.

Chris however, frequently went out on skirmishes and assassinations of the high officials in Wyatt's command. He was also the one who managed the Resistance's network of spies all over the world, including those under Wyatt's command.

The other ten Council members finally decided that Chris would be made Council Chairman, and the leader of the Resistance. At first, Chris declined but when he finally realised what he meant to the Resistance, he accepted.

At Wyatt's side, Wyatt was infuriated. The Resistance managing to wrest Australia from him was an insult, and he wasn't exactly winning the skirmishes against the Resistance. Also, he believed that the Resistance had Chris as a prisoner and that fuelled him to fight against them.

However, wards had been placed around Australia, and anything Wyatt threw at them only made them stronger.

Wyatt decided to work from another angle. From the news his spies within the Resistance sent him, the Resistance had finally elected a leader. However, other than the Council, no one knew his identity, as he wore a mask.

That was the last piece of information that his spies were able to send him for Chris had suddenly called for everyone to be screened, and all his spies were uncovered. Security was doubled, and all new Resistance members were screened twice as hard.

Wyatt was unable to spy on the Resistance anymore. On the next skirmish, Chris led the Resistance, and Wyatt made a rare appearance. Whoever handed Chris the mask for the skirmish forgot to charm the mask to be anti-telekinetic, and Wyatt stared straight into the face of the leader of the Resistance. His own brother, Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell.

The secret was out, and Chris no longer saw the need to hide his identity from the Resistance. The fact that Wyatt's own brother was working against him cost even more people to join the Resistance, and several of Wyatt's own minions questioned him. In his fury, Wyatt vanquished the demon, and told the others if and of them dared to question him again, he would meet the same end.

Wyatt knew fully well if he could just capture Chris, he would be able to turn him. The news was released; no one was to harm the leader of the Resistance in any way. Anybody who did would find themselves on Wyatt's hit-list.

At a private skirmish, Chris was taken unawares, and captured. No one knew what Wyatt did to him, including Wyatt's own minions and when Chris finally escaped three weeks later, he too refused to talk.

Wyatt sent Bianca to enter the Resistance, in which she was successful. She was to get close to Chris, and Chris caught on to Wyatt's newest scheme. However, Chris managed to turn Bianca, and the most important mission of the Resistance was hatched.

Chris would go back to the past and find out what exactly turned Wyatt, and stop it from happening. He was drilled about future consequences and since he was the closest to the Charmed Ones, he would be more successful in his mission. He went back to the past, and became Chris Perry, an emotionless whitelighter.

Due to his interference, Leo was made an Elder ahead of his time, changing the timeline. But it was neccesary to get Leo out of the way, and he was made the Charmed Ones whitelighter.

When questioned on his motives, on why he came back to the past, he answered he was here to save Wyatt from being harmed by a demon. They believe him, and so happens a series of events that leads him to finally reveal his true motives. He was here to stop Wyatt from turning evil and taking over the world. Piper, who was pregnant with her second child at that time, was utterly devastated, as were her sisters and Leo.

Phoebe, having the power of empathy, feels Chris telling the truth, and tells the others. This does not stop Piper from throwing Chris out of the house, just after his fiancée died.

Piper, believing her second son would turn evil as well, tries to abort the baby, almost endangering Chris' life.

Now, he badly screwed up in his mission. Piper thrown him out, Paige doesn't trust him, Leo hates him … his best bet right now would be Phoebe, seeing as she was an empath.

_At least I'm conceived already … or else things would have been worst._

At the back of his mind, he heard, "CHRIS! GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What do they want with me now?" Chris muttered under his breath before orbing to the attic of the manor.

"What?" He asked when he formed. Piper was standing directly in front of him and she was not looking very happy. Obviously, she had been the one who had called him. Leo was standing by the Book of Shadows, looking very confused, Phoebe was frozen, and her gaze was on someone else, while Paige was staring angrily at that someone.

Chris followed their gaze and his eyes widened as it rest upon someone he did not expect so see any time soon. That someone was …


	2. Bearer of Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Charmed is not owned by me.

**Summary:** Wyatt is coming to the past to fetch his wayward brother … at all costs.

**Author Notes: **In my story, the trial never happened, meaning Phoebe still has her powers. I'm saying this here so that readers won't be confused if Phoebe starts using her powers.

**Bearer of Bad News**

While Chris was somewhere else pondering on his life, the Charmed Ones and an Elder were talking about the newest addition to their family.

"I can't believe Chris didn't warn me about another child! It's hard enough knowing that your first child is going to be an evil ruler of the world in the future! What if this one becomes evil too!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper! Calm down! And don't you dare go off into a clinic and talk about aborting the baby again! I am not letting my nephew/ niece die before he/ she is even born! Plus, we don't know if this child is going to be evil! Come to think of it, I don't think Chris even knows that you're pregnant right now!" Paige tried to get a hold of the situation.

"Would you guys please calm down! Your feelings are totally causing me a headache! Leo! You're the father, help out a little!" The middle sister added her own comments in.

"I'm still in shock over the fact we have yet another child to worry about! The-" Whatever comment Leo wanted to say was lost as the furthest wall of the attic glowed blue.

A figure stepped out … the last person they ever expected to see again. "COLE!" The four people exclaimed.

Cole Turner, former demon and Source of All Evil, had just stepped through a time portal.

"Hi guys! It's been a really long time eh?" He said brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Piper glared at her former brother-in-law. "I thought we vanquished you!"

"Cool it Piper. You did vanquish me but a very helpful person brought me back. Anyway, I'm from the future and I was kinda hoping I could talk to Chris … You do know who he is don't you?"

"OF COURSE! Yet another future person here to screw our lives. We threw Chris out of the house already so if you want to talk to him, find him yourself! And you are not leaving until you tell us who would be so stupid to bring you back!" Piper shouted.

"What do you mean you threw him out?" He asked incredulously. He took a few calming breaths and continued, "I don't care if you threw him out. He's your whitelighter, isn't he? So call him back this instant!"

Paige recovered from her shock to ask, "But what are you doing here? I don't think you came to the past just to _talk_ to Chris!"

"Actually that was what I was thinking when I came back. I need to talk to Chris to find out just what you know and what you don't before I tell you anything!"

"What do you mean by what we know and what we _can_ know? I knew it! Chris hid more secrets from us!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't care what you think! I need to talk to Chris! His life is in danger and he had to know!"

"His life is in danger?" Phoebe asked. She had been silent all this while. Facing your ex, who was supposed to be dead, was not very easy.

Cole looked at her full in the face for the first time since he came. "Yes, his life is in danger, and he has to know this."

"Fine! I have a bone with him to pick anyway! I can't believe he didn't warn me about another child! CHRIS! GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Chris orbed in a while later, and his eyes rested on each person in the attic before finally meeting Cole. "Cole! What are you doing here?"

Chris' facial expression was one of confusion, which the Charmed Ones and Leo never saw often.

"I came here to warn you … and maybe help you on your mission."

Chris started, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, asking, "Warn me about what?"

Cole threw a glance in the direction of the others, then he said, "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk."

Chris followed his gaze and nodded his head, agreeing. He reached out a hand to take Cole somewhere else, but they were stopped by Piper's voice.

"Wait a second! The both of you are going nowhere! If you want to discuss something, discuss it here! We want to know what danger you are talking about, and also, CHRIS! Why didn't you tell me I had a second child!" Piper glared accusingly at Chris.

Chris instantly stiffened, and Cole could understand why, "Future consequences. I told you that at least a million times already. Anything I do here could mess up with the timeline, and I couldn't risk telling you had another son coming."

"Son?" Piper echoed.

Chris cursed, "Damn it, shouldn't have let slipped that."

"You know, I don't care if this is a son or a daughter! This child is a mistake! An accident that happened! He should never have been born! If not for Phoebe and Paige, it would have already been aborted!"

Chris immediately paled, and he glanced in Leo's direction, wanting him to stand up for his unborn son. But Leo didn't do a thing. It seemed he agreed.

Cole was shocked as well. How could Piper possibly say that in Chris' face? "Piper! How could you possibly say that? Your son grew up to be one of the best people I ever known. If not for him, the world could have totally been lost to him by now! And how could you possibly say that in …" He threw a shrewd glance at Chris, who turned to him, hiding his pain behind the emotionless mask that had always been there for as long as the Charmed Ones saw.

"They don't know who you are, do they?" He asked tentatively.

Chris looked away, and that gave him the answer he wanted. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Chris answered, "It doesn't matter. Right now, what matters is the mission. That's all."

Cole sighed. The boy had indeed inherited the famed Halliwell stubbornness.

"Tell us what?" Leo asked. "His identity? We've been trying to pry it out of him since forever. Do us a favour and tell us. We don't really trust him to be near Wyatt now."

At Wyatt's name, Cole remembered what he was doing here. "Chris. Drink this now!" Cole showed him a potion.

Chris took one look at the colour and knew what it was. "Cloaking potion? Why?"

Cole sighed once more. He lowered his voice so only Chris could hear him, "Wyatt's coming into the past to find you. You know he can sense you, so you've got to cloak yourself!"

Chris' eyes widened. _Wyatt's coming here … for me?_

"What are the two of you talking about? You might want to inform the unknowing ones!" Paige asked.

Cole looked at Chris, who gave him the go ahead. "Wyatt's coming into the past. He would most likely arrive in two hours."

Piper's legs gave way, and Leo, who was nearest to her, caught her. Phoebe gasped while Paige stood in shock.

"You're talking about the big bad evil Wyatt, aren't you? What's he doing here?" Phoebe asked. If Wyatt was coming here, he could do something to mess up the timeline.

"We don't know, though we do have some ideas." Cole said throwing another nervous glance at Chris.

"Then what's that potion you asked Chris to drink?"

Chris answered, "It's a cloaking potion. The idea was that if I drink it, Wyatt would not be able to sense me. But it won't work Cole. I build up immunity to them already. If I drink them, it'll backfire on me. Wyatt would be able to sense me more easily."

Cole cursed, "Damn it!"

"So Wyatt's here for Chris? To do what?" Paige asked.

"He won't try to kill you, will he?" Phoebe added in.

Chris' shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. "No, he won't. At least I think so."

Cole looked incredulously at Chris. "He won't try to kill you? What makes you so sure?"

"Nothing. I'm gambling here, taking a very large risk. Wyatt knows I'm not that easy to kill. And, he needs me for something. I don't know exactly what, but I do know he needs me alive for it." Chris answered him.

"Even if he won't try to kill you, one of his minions will surely throw an energy ball at you or something …"

"You've forgotten about the decree."

"I haven't. But if Wyatt is pissed off enough, _he_ just might forget about it."

"Right. How many minions is he taking here?"

"Spies indicate a quarter of his Elite force. And he also specially brewed a couple of potions for this trip. He's also mentioned something about a ritual. A spy stole samples of the two potions and we identified it. The results are not very …"

"They are bad. I get it. So what potions are they?"

"Potions to turn one evil and the other is to force someone to obey another."

"I guess we can all guess who he is going to use those potions on huh?"

"Yeah well, we don't know what ritual he's gonna perform. He isn't bringing any materials. Maybe it's just a false lead."

"Hold up. What decree are you talking about? And what's that about the potions?" Paige cut in.

Cole was about to blurt something out that Chris didn't want them to know, so Chris elbowed him to shut him up. "You should go back to the future now."

"What! And leave you here?"

"Yes. Wyatt won't harm the four of them as that would change a lot of the timeline. He needs the protection of the Power of Three when he's growing up. He won't harm me too most likely … at least nothing permanent. You, however, he _will_ harm. So you have to go back right now!"

"Yeah well, if Wyatt is going to come into the past, he is most likely at the attic right now. If I go back, won't I run headfirst into him?"

"…"

"I knew it! You're going to have to let me stay now. Maybe they are a couple of spells to stop Wyatt from opening the portal."

Before they could even turn to the Book of Shadows, the attic wall glowed blue once more.

Chris exclaimed, "I thought you said he would be here in two hours, not half an hour!"

"How do I know? He apparently decided to come earlier in case he missed the party!"

In another flash, 20 high level demons and a tall human with blonde hair stepped through the portal.

Cole shuddered in the presence of Wyatt. Not too many people, or rather, no one, could face Wyatt without fearing him or feeling intimidated.

His posture and the way he expressed himself showed his power. It told people that you did not want to cross him. The only person in the attic that wasn't affected by Wyatt's arrival was Chris.

The four people who were in their rightful time gasped in shock at the figure clad in black. Every single one of them could almost see the 'evil waves' emanating from Wyatt.

"Hello, Chris." He uttered.

Chris met his gaze head on, not backing down. There had been other similar situations, like the skirmishes between Wyatt's forces and the Resistance.

"Wyatt." No pleasantries were exchanged between the two, and even Piper hesitated to interrupt their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Too bad I'll not be answering that."

"You don't have to. All you need to do is come back to the future with me. You don't belong here and … Cole!" It seemed Wyatt had just noticed him.

"Why my dearest uncle, what could you possibly be doing here?" Wyatt drawled.

"UNCLE?" Four incredulous voices said.

Wyatt turned his attentions to the Charmed Ones and the Elder for the first time since he entered. He smirked and said, "Exactly, uncle. I bet Chris kept the fact that Cole was resurrected and eventually married Aunt Phoebe again, didn't he?"

Chris stared hard at Wyatt, trying to figure out what he was trying to accomplish. Cole however, reacted, "What are you trying to accomplish by telling them that? Haven't you been taught of future consequences?"

"I have been, though that doesn't mean I have to follow them. Anyway, we shouldn't stay here for too long, we bet—"

Anything Wyatt wanted to say was lost as Piper wailed, "Wyatt! What turned you so evil? What did we do wrong?"

"I'll tell you Mother," Wyatt snarled, "None of you did anything. I simply realised that there was no such thing as good and evil, merely power. And seeing as the Halliwell brothers have power in spades isn't it right that we should rightfully rule?"

Paige whispered, "You turned your brother too?"

Phoebe too seemed horrified at the prospect of having _two_ evil nephews. Leo, being the person he was, adamantly refused to believe that Wyatt was evil.

"Wyatt, tell me that this is a lie and you are just acting for our benefit. You can't be evil!"

"Well, I guess you're the same in any time. You simply refuse to believe in the facts that are placed directly in front of you. Seeing that Mom's pregnant already, I have no more need for you. Seriously, with you out of the way, things might be even easier for me in the future!"

Wyatt powered up a high-voltage energy ball, as did five other demons. Before he could lob it at Leo, Leo reacted and threw lightning at three of Wyatt's demons. Piper quickly blew two of them up and Paige orbed the energy balls back at the demons.

Cole threw energy and fire balls as well, resulting in the odds being shortened to 6:4. The remaining demons seemed frightened. For a while, they forgot they were in the presence of the Charmed Ones. They might have been vanquished in their own time but here, they were at their turf.

Wyatt's energy ball had been orbed away by Paige to destroy the demons, rendering his hand empty. He let his hand fall and fixed his gaze on Leo. "You are an Elder." he stated.

Leo seemed confused by this statement, and nodded his hand to show his acknowledgement of Wyatt's statement.

Without warning, Wyatt threw Chris at the wall using his telekinesis. Taken by surprise, Chris didn't have time to react before his back met the wall. He let out a groan in reply and he was held there, unable to move.

"That was your doing, wasn't it? You, made Leo an Elder didn't you?"

Unable to move, Chris simply sent a death glare at Wyatt, and said, "So what if I did?"

With a roar of fury, Wyatt picked Chris up and slammed him into another wall. Tired of getting hit around all the time, Chris focused on a special kind of telekinesis that could be activated merely through his mind and without his hands.

Wyatt was sent into the opposite wall, while Chris was released. Wyatt got up from his position and shouted, "YOU WOULD RISK YOUR OWN EXISTENCE!"

"All for you, Wyatt. To save you." Chris said softly

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't need your saving!"

"That's not the point now! What are you doing here!"

"To bring _you_back, and I am going to do that, whether you agree or not!"

"Too bad I'm going to say NO!"

"Well then it's too bad for YOU!" Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris, but before he could react, someone shimmered him out. Along with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole.


	3. The Unexpected Help

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not owned by me. **

**Summary: Wyatt's coming into the future to fetch his wayward brother … at all costs.**

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected Help**

"Well then it's too bad for YOU!" Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris, but before he could react, someone shimmered him out. Along with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole.

The six landed awkwardly, crash landing on the floor. Behind them, a voice spoke. "Sorry 'bout that. It's a little hard to shimmer people without having contact with them."

Chris quickly got onto his feet, hand ready to sent the person flying into the wall. Behind him, Paige and Phoebe rushed to Piper, checking her over and inspecting that she had not injured the baby.

"Relax girls, I'm fine. Just a cut on my arm."

"Leo! Heal Piper now, quick." Paige hurried him.

Leo knelt and the familiar golden glow encompassed his hand, and Piper's wound slowly closed up.

Cole looked around, and voiced out, "Where are we? Who brought us here?"

"Me." said the voice and she walked out of the shadows.

Cole took in the girl and a fireball formed in his hand, ready to throw. "What are you doing here!" He spat.

Seeing Cole's reaction, the Charmed Ones quickly poised themselves to attack.

Chris however, narrowed his eyes and let his hand fall. He repeated Cole's question, "What are you doing here?"

"God Chris, I just saved your life. The least you could do is to say thanks." she rolled her eyes.

"Maya, I have no time for this. What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Wyatt found me out. He sent bounty hunters after me and since you weren't in the future, I couldn't go to the Resistance. The only logical choice was to come here."

"You used the time portal in your father's cave?"

"Yeah."

"All of you, relax. She's on our side."

Cole shot Chris an incredulous look. "How can you be that sure? She's one of Wyatt's high level minions you know."

Chris turned his gaze from Maya, and spoke directly to Cole. "And she's also the Resistance's top informant."

Cole stared. His gaze flicked from Maya to Chris. "But I'm the one managing the spies now. If she's a spy, how come I don't know it?"

"Well, I didn't really tell you all the identities of the spies. Some trust me with their life, like Maya here. I can't possibly just hand over their names, could I?"

Cole extinguished his fireball and said, "I'll trust you, for now."

"So, where are we … whatever your name is." Paige asked.

Maya answered, "You're in an abandoned warehouse near the San Francisco Port. There are

extensive wards all over the place. It'll block us from Wyatt for now. And the name's Maya." She finished with a smirk.

"Okay, I don't care what your name is. But I want answers! Firstly, why is Wyatt here? Secondly, what is Cole doing here? Thirdly, what-" Piper got cut off before she could say anything else.

"Like I said before, future consequences. You can't know anything you aren't suppose to know, and if that happens to be everything," Chris shrugged, "Tough luck."

"But Wyatt coming here changes everything. You have to tell them more that what they've been told. They need the information to help us stop Wyatt from turning evil, as you so eloquently put it." Cole pointed out.

Maya snorted at Cole's last statement. "Assuming that Wyatt even turned evil. I don't get why we don't just kill his baby self and get it over with!"

Before Chris could even return a retort, Leo snapped. While he was an Elder, who was supposed to be a pacifist, the father part of him couldn't help but get angry at the current conversation. They were talking about killing his son!

Leo blindly threw an electrical bolt at Maya, who widened her eyes in shock, unable to move. Chris moved so fast that he was just a blur. He pushed Maya to the floor, and received the bolt for her.

Maya scraped her elbow, and the wound bled red, instead of the demon blood black. Chris flew backwards and his back met the wall for the second time in a long day.

Chris slid down the wall and used the wall to pull himself up. He bit back a groan. Make that a very long day.

Cole was by his side in seconds, and after helping Chris get up, he stared at the agitated Elder in disbelief. "Leo! In case you missed the memo, we're on the same side here. How could you aim a bolt at Maya! That could have killed her."

Maya threw a murderous look at Leo, and ignored her wound. Summoning a fireball, she threw it at Leo.

Leo dodged and all war broke out between the two. Electrical charges, fireballs and energy balls shot out.

Finally Phoebe shout out, "Hey! Empath here! Snap out of it before I assess Piper's powers and blow the two of you up!"

The two stopped and glared murderously at each other before backing off. Cole and Chris came over from beside the wall.

An awkward silence fell, which was broken not long later by Paige. "Answers?" she asked the future people meekly.

Chris opened his mouth to say 'future consequences' but Cole beat him to it.

"We could give you answers on certain things, but not all of it." he said carefully, fearing Chris' anger.

To his surprise, Chris gave no comment. It seemed he agreed, but Cole was sure when the Charmed Ones asked something Chris didn't want them to know, he'll cut in.

Still, at least Cole got to tell them something.

He looked Phoebe straight in the eye. "You'll ask, we'll answer."

The sisters and the Elder exchanged looks. This was the only chance they were ever going to have. And they would have to be very stupid not to treasure it.

Paige fired off, "What were you guys talking about when you said things like, managing spies, top informant and the what resistance?"

Maya answered that, "The Resistance is a group of people dedicated to fighting against Wyatt. Our numbers, including their families, reach to about 16 million or so. We managed to wrest Home, or Australia here, from Wyatt's rule. Actually, Chris here did most of the work.

Home's the only place really safe from Wyatt, and both Home and the Resistance is governed by the Council. Cole here is a Council member, while Chris is the Council Chairman, effectively making him leader of the Resistance."

Cole took it up, "Formerly when Chris was just a Council member, he managed the entire network of spies that we have all over the world, spying on demon bases and trying to find out what Wyatt does when he travels to different parts of the world.

Now that Chris' Council Chairman, I'm the one managing it, while Chris deals with massive paperwork … which is still piled on his desk." He added as an afterthought.

This was big news to the four. It isn't everyday that you hear that your whitelighter from the future is actually a leader of 16 million people. They wondered how powerful Chris really was, to be able to go head on with the wielder of Excalibur.

Piper voiced something she didn't understand. "If you're the leader of this Resistance, then by right, Wyatt should be trying to kill you or something. However, I don't think he was trying to kill you just now. Yes, you got slammed into a couple of walls but that wasn't really getting injured. So what is Wyatt trying to do with you anyway?"

Cole opened his mouth to say something. Chris, knowing it went along the lines of, "He's Wyatt's brother," immediately sent him a glare to silence him.

Cole didn't survive so long as a demon by being stupid. He wisely kept his mouth shut. Maya however, didn't have that much experience with things. "That's because he's Wyatt's lov-"

Panicking, Chris telekinetically forced Maya's lips together, effectively shutting her up. Maya had intended to say 'Wyatt's loving brother' but Chris cut her off at the wrong time.

Of course, the sisters and Leo had filled in the blanks … and gotten them wrong.

Chris cringed at the shocked looks on their faces. No doubt they had thought he was Wyatt's _lover._ Just the thought along gave Chris nightmares.

Ewwwwww… that was just plain perverted.

Chris stormed off, no doubt going somewhere to sulk.

Leo was thinking, "Times are changing …"

Paige was thinking, "So he's gay. Wonder how he hid that."

Piper was thinking, "I wish I did not ask that."

Phoebe was thinking, "Did Wyatt call Cole uncle at the attic? Maybe I heard wrongly but I'm almost 100 sure he said Cole was resurrected, and remarried me …"

Phoebe voiced out her thoughts, "Are you my future husband?"

Cole, caught unawares, could only nod.

Paige snapped out of the 'gay train thought' and exclaimed, "Don't we ever get rid of you!'

Cole started to defend himself, and Maya slipped off to look for Chris.

The warehouse was pretty big, but she found him sitting on a bench. She had no idea where the bench came from, but since it was there …

She sat down beside him, and for awhile, silence surrounded them.

"Maya … do you ever miss your parents?"

It was a question that Maya had not expected. Maya's family was far from normal. Her demonic father could have been the Source of All Evil if he wanted to. But her mother coming along changed that.

Her mother had been a witch, and a powerful one. When she died, she was turned into a whitelighter, which was rare. Few whitelighters were witches previously; most of them were humans.

Her mother retained her witch powers as a whitelighter, which made her a very powerful person. Her father sought to seduce such a woman to his side and give birth to an heir. His heir would have had the powers of whitelighter, witch, and demon.

In the end, her father succeeded, but fell in love in the process. They both ran off, hiding from demons and Elders and whitelighters, having a quiet life.

Maya had the same life, until someone, for their own untold reasons, led the Charmed Ones to vanquish them.

Maya had of course sought revenge, and befriended the witchlighter. She agreed to give up on her path of vengeance when she found out that the Charmed Ones had been led to vanquish her family.

Chris and Maya remained friends, even though Chris' family didn't know. Their relationship could probably progressed further, had it not been the death of Piper and Wyatt taking over the world.

Now, faced with such a question, Maya didn't know how to answer. She decided to go with the truth. "I miss them … a lot."

"What would you do if you had a chance to see them again … but there's one catch. They don't know who you are, and you can't tell them."

Maya thought she knew where this was going. "I would take it."

Chris chuckled. "I have this chance you want. And when I first went to the past, here, I was … happy I guess. To see Mom, the aunts … even Leo. But when I reached here, everything was so messed up. They treated me with so much hostility. I guess I was shocked. I thought Piper would take one look at me and know I was her son from the future. How many people have told me I look like my mother?" A sad smile crept up his face.

"Don't understand why I was hoping for them to accept me. They never did in my own time. Why would they now? Piper and Leo never treated me like their son. I guess I can't really blame Paige, Phoebe, Kyle and Cole since they had their own families. But couldn't they at least noticed me?" Chris said bitterly.

"Maybe there's still some semblance of a child in you … who still craves for acceptance from his family." Maya quietly stated.

"There was once a child in me. A child who was innocent and naïve. That child slowly died as his father never once looked at him, his mother never concerned herself with him, his aunts basically ignored him, and his uncles not knowing he existed.

By the time he reached his teens, there was probably still a little bit of the child left. But that child finally died when he was fourteen, in a deserted building. Alone, and no one noticed until two weeks later." Chris stated.

Maya knew Chris had always been bitter about his death. How no one noticed. Piper could have cried all the waters in the entire world to show how sad she was when they found Chris' corpse, and Leo could have looked like the most remorseful person in the entire world … but that did not erase what they did to him for years … what drove him to death.

"Chris … maybe you didn't just come back to save the future from Wyatt. Maybe you came back to change your future too. You don't have to hide your identity from them. They can know."

Chris laughed a bitter laugh, which echoed around them. "How many times must people be told? I never mattered, Wyatt was the one who did. It doesn't matter that in the new future, I die again at the age of fourteen. This time, I won't come back alive. That's because Wyatt's good, the world doesn't need my saving, and the Tribunal doesn't see fit to bring me back to life."

"You can change that. Tell them the truth. Let them be aware what their actions brought about. They'll be careful, thinking about what to do. It'll even be easier for us to do things."

"Letting them know I'm their son and nephew … it's much easier doing things without them knowing. The child who needed their love is dead. What remains is just a person born of neglect, pain and war."

Chris got up and left, most likely going off to see how many more secrets Cole had blurted out. Maya was left alone.

_Chris, you might deny it for all you want, but you know deep down in your heart, the child that was full of innocence and naive is still there. Perhaps a part of that child had indeed died when he was fourteen. But a part of him is still there, wanting acceptance from his family. And it's up to you to acknowledge it. _

Back with the Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole, Paige and Cole were having a quarrel.

Paige exclaimed, "Don't we ever get rid of you!"

Cole defended, "Someone resurrected me before I could even make the decision for myself you know!"

"Then why didn't you vanquish yourself and get it over with!"

"I'm not that stupid to reject a second chance at life you idiot!"

"Well maybe you should try being that stupid! And I'm not an idiot!"

"You sure seem like one acting the way you are immature brat!"

"Who are you to call me a brat! You're not that much older than me anyway!"

"Actually I'm more than a century all, but I guess you tiny-sized brain couldn't register that fact!"

Paige paused to consider that, and continued, "So what if you're more than a century old? You still got vanquished by us and that reminds me, you need to be vanquished again! By the way, do us a favour and tell me who resurrected you so I can get rid of that person as well!"

"For you information, you three were the ones who brought me back in the first place!" Cole shouted out before clapping a hand over his mouth.

"God, Chris is going to kill me for that." he muttered, as the Charmed Ones and Elder shouted, "WHAT!"

Paige floundered and regained her composure while Leo was frowning. "We brought you back!"

"Yes, I believe that was what I said." Cole said irritated.

"You must have gotten some demon to possess one of us so we would bring you back, didn't you?" Paige said crossly.

"No, I didn't do anything to you three. In fact, I was just having a nice time enjoying myself in hell when I got pulled back onto Earth." he said sarcastically.

It was at this point of time that Chris came back.

Looking at the two quarrelling people who were trying to kill each other by sending death glares, Chris sighed.

"What did you tell them?" The question was directed to Cole.

Cole just shrugged and said, "I might have accidentally told them there were the ones who brought me back from my vacation in hell."

Chris couldn't be bothered to find the energy to shout at Cole. So, he just said, "Don't do that again …"

"What is it?" Phoebe asked when she saw Chris' attention waver.

Piper and Leo looked around, suddenly overcame by a strong cold.

"Get out, now!"

Cole didn't bother asking why. He grabbed Phoebe and shimmered. Leo grabbed Piper, while the other two half-whitelighters orbed out by themselves, all five of them automatically heading for the Manor.

The large door of the warehouse was blasted open seconds after they left. Wyatt strode in, along with his remaining demons.

It was at this moment that Maya wandered back. Squinting at the sudden strong light, she let her eyes adjust, and caught sight of the imposing figure standing directly in front of her.

Wyatt's hang shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. He smirked. "Too bad Chris managed to slip past me. No matter, with you with me, he'll come running soon enough."

Maya lost herself to panic and tried to shimmer out, not succeeding as Wyatt's presence blocked out her powers.

Wyatt waved his hand to leave behind a flaming message, before flaming straight into the Underworld, where he would await his brother.

Back with the good guys, the six orbed/ shimmered into the Manor. Wyatt was gone and Piper immediately rushed to the nursery to check on her son, Leo following closely behind her.

Paige went up to the attic for the Book of Shadows, while Phoebe hesitated, wondering would it be better for her to stay with the two men, in case their intentions were far from good.

She trusted them however, and she didn't particularly feel like being with her future husband right now, as well as her neurotic whitelighter.

She turned and headed for the attic, trailing after her younger sister.

Chris however, felt that something was wrong. Someone was missing.

It hit him faster than a thunderbolt could. Maya. She was still in the warehouse.

Chris orbed there without even offering an explanation to Cole. There, floating in mid-air were words, formed by fire.

"_**Your first vanquish …"**_


End file.
